


Shell

by ellenemi



Category: Buffy: The Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-11
Updated: 2011-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-14 16:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellenemi/pseuds/ellenemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Buffy may have been thinking after her resurrection. A short drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shell

Pain.

Pain is the source of my power.

Pain is what resides in this body's hollow heart, and keeps it beating.

The tears that fall from my blank and lifeless eyes are my blood, and I bleed every damn day of my mortal life. And nobody, not even those closest to me realise.

They don't see that being here...

That being surrounded by their love and their good intentions, is slowly destroying my fragile soul, as I try and retain a grip on my life.

And all the while I'm fighting against the knowledge that if it wasn't for them I would be happy...

That if it wasn't for them I would be able to rest...

That if it wasn't for them I would be free...

Free to soar to the heavens and take my place amongst the others, to know that my time was over, and to watch as another took my place.

Instead I go through the motions of living, going to bed each night knowing that when I awaken, it will be to a house full of laughter and joy. And I will feel no part of it.

I will hunt each night for my prey, but will take neither pleasure nor no solace in the kill; I have no passion for my calling anymore.

And yet they still do not see, they don't see that I walk, and I talk. That I laugh and I smile. But they don't realise that it's not me, that this body is nothing but a shell.

Because I'm not here.

I'm dead inside.


End file.
